


don't disobey me

by stuck_on_wonho



Series: Smutty Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #rulesaresupposedtobebroken, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Bottom! Kihyun, Daddy! Changkyun, Hyungwonho are sexual little shits, M/M, Monsta X ensemble - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sassy Kihyun, Showhyuk just trying to be quiet parents with a boring vanilla sex life, im a mess for chaNGKI OKAY, legit porn have u not read the first tag, or just little shits in general, petnames, top! changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_on_wonho/pseuds/stuck_on_wonho
Summary: [ADDING ON]this is my first ever smut, so please leave comments➵kihyun disobeys and it's time for changkyun to punish him





	don't disobey me

"It's not my fault Changkyun! If it wasn't for that stupid mantis, then I wouldn't have said anything" Kihyun sasses annoyed and recieves no response in return from the younger male, the rapper seeming more intent on pulling Kihyun's shirt over his head which the older obliges to. He pushes the slightly-shorter male towards the bed in silence, watching as the vocalist's knees buckle when they hit the bed and falls backwards, although immediately rising his body up by resting on his elbows. Changkyun climbs onto the bed also, inbetween the other male's open legs to drag his cold fingers teasingly across the ridges of his abs and watching as Kihyun shivers at the sensation. Kihyun goes to open his mouth again and misses as Changkyun lowers his head to focus on unbuttoning his pants. If only he could focus on being fucked by Hoseok instead, I wouldn't have said anythi—ahh!" the older male breaks off in a moan, Changkyun releasing his teeth from the now exposed skin Kihyun's sensitive inner thigh, his pants having been completely pulled off and thrown to the side for one of them to pick up later.

“Focus on being fucked, you say” Changkyun retorts, a devilish smirk curling on the edges of his lips, Kihyun gulps inaudibly. He knew he was in trouble now. "You can't even focus on the fact that I am punishing you for breaking our rule" he continues, his fingers tugging on Kihyun's underwear and the older shudders, the cold air meeting his skin as the grey briefs are pulled down, inch by tantalisingly slow inch, it was driving the vocalist insane. 

"But..But, he called us vanilla, Kyun" Kihyun stutters out, his sass leaving quickly when he realised just how much trouble he was in. Changkyun had given him one lone rule to follow last week, yet it had already been broken. The rapper leans down and bites on the opposite thigh, his eyes focused solely on the older as he lets out a loud moan, fisting the bed sheets by his sides to stop from moving. "Does it look like I care, Kihyun~ _hyung_? A rules a rule, and you broke it, regardless of who said what" He growls out when his mouth leaves the pale thigh, now mottled in pink from his mouth, his voice dropping octaves lower at the honorific, causing Kihyun to squirm as blood flows directly to his now freed dick— making it curve back towards his stomach with pre-cum gathering at the slit. 

"I'm so-sorry" He stammers out, pink flushing in his face as Changkyun pulls his legs apart by the soft skin of his knees, pulling them towards his chest and making the older hold them which left him completely exposed to the younger male's eyes. 

"Sorry isn't good enough, Ki, I warned you. One rule, don't break it and you don't get punished. It was as simple as that" Changkyun says back, his voice husky and deep, heavy with the arousal shown clearly in his lust-blown eyes. 

He presses an unknowing lubed finger directly against the other entrance, sinking in to the knuckle which makes him smirk. Kihyun moans loudly at the intrusion but breaks off into whimpers when he crooks the finger, dragging it along his walls in search for that bundle of nerves. The taller male lets out a string of begs, arching his back and trying to push down onto the lone digit as much as he could. He tries to roll his hips, pull that finger in further but Changkyun restricts him— pushing a firm hand down on his hipbone and leaving him immobile. 

“Pleas—Please Kyunnie, plea-ah, give me another!” Kihyun cries, mumbling and moaning at the shallow thrusts he recieves, dulling the growing throb but it still wasn’t enough.

"Why should I give you another, hmmm? You've been a very bad boy, Kihyun-ah" Changkyun teases "Maybe I should leave you like this, or should I maybe just keep it to the one finger, or maybe I should just stop you from cumming completely" he continues, moving his hand from the other male's hipbone to tap at his chin, like he was thinking over an important decision. "Decisions, decisions... how about we let you choose?" Changkyun decides and Kihyun whimpers in response, clenching around the finger as he rolls his hips as much as he can, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. 

"Kihyun, which do you choose? Leave, One or None?" He asks and Kihyun cries out in response, the pressure still managing to build in his lower gut despite the fact that it was only one and the younger hadn't even grazed across his prostate yet.  “No—no! Please pleaseplease, I’ll be good Kyunnie, I swear! I swear I’ll be good” Kihyun babbles incessantly, shuddering on the lone digit still curling inside him as he grapples onto the younger male’s shoulders weakly. Changkyun tuts when he sees Kihyun’s eyes clench shut, his eyelashes sparkling as he clenches around the finger harder, trying desperately to pull more of his lover in “Come now, princess, isn’t one finger enough to fill your hole?”

“Nonono!— need more of you, Kyunnie, more… I need more” he whimpers, gasping when a second finger slids in to join the first. But the pace Changkyun sets is brutal, pounding in and out to fast for Kihyun to even moan, instead left clenching at his shoulders. The younger male doesn't try to find the other's prostate, finding his own joy in his punishment for the older who had disobeyed him. Weaving his free hand in the other male's hair, he tugs at the strands sharply, making the older's head tilt back. 

“Look at me, pet” He orders and the older immediately follows, shakily opening his eyes to gaze into the other’s lust-blown ones. “If you ever disobey me again, I will leave you to cum with only one finger, is that understood?” His voice drops even deeper and Kihyun shivers, nodding.

 


End file.
